poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders/Transcript (Frogadier55's Version)
This is a transcript of Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders. Opening/Alien Chase (The movie begins as we see space then we see the title "Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders" then we see the man listening to the radio screams in pain when he almost got deaf from a loud sound) Lauren: What happened? Max: I've got a blast from something. Lauren: Hey, your right. It's almost 1.20 on the meter. (Max puts his headphones back on) Max: I don't hear it anymore. Steve: Hey, what's going on? Lauren: We just got a reading. Max: A loud one. Steve: You're kidding () Max: Well, whatever it was it's gone now. Steve: Look I know you both want to work another shift here but I need to get some rest, too. Max: Well, we earned our pay from Uncle Sam today Lauren: Yeah, who knows we might have reached someone out there. Steve: Maybe they're already here. (The scan shows a dot) (Now we go to the Shaggy and Scooby are driving the mystery machine in the sandstorm while they are listening and dancing to rock music) Shaggy Rogers: Rock on, Scoob! Velma Dinkley: Would you guys mind keeping it down, we're trying to get some sleep back here. Holly: Yeah, how am I suppose to sleep with all the rock music? Shaggy Rogers: Like we we're gonna wake you up anyway, girls. There's a town coming up and we need to stop for some chow. Scooby-Doo: Uh-huh! Fred Jones: (Yawning as he looks at his watch on his right wrist) But we just had dinner two hours ago. Tino Tonitini: Yeah, I thought you guys are full. Didn't you guys skip dessert? Carver Descartes: We had dessert, but Shaggy and Scooby skipped dessert. Shaggy Rogers: Yeah, but all this driving is making me hungry. Besides that's like 14 hours indog time. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (Scooby holds his breath and shows them his rib cages) Daphne Blake: This dust storm's really picking up. (The dust blocks Shaggy's path while driving) Shaggy Rogers: Like, I can't see a thing! (Shaggy drives the right side of the road without noticing the sign that says "No Trespassing United States Government") Fred Jones: Hey! What's with this road? Daphne Blake: And what's with that sound? Suezo: I have no idea. (Then we see a light came out of nowhere behind the heroes, we get to see a large object flying above the mystery machine. The light blinds the heroes and then crashes into the cactus) Fred Jones: Is everyone all right? Shaggy Rogers: I'm okay. Squire Flicker: Is anyone alright? Eddie: We're fine. Holly: Are you okay? Genki: We're fine. Sci-Twi: You okay, Spike? Spike the Dog: Yeah. (The heroes gets out of the van) Velma Dinkley: What was that thing? Shaggy Rogers: I don't know, but it sure was big. Sleepy: Pretty big if you ask me. Velma Dinkley: Was it some kind of jet? Fred Jones: Not like any jet I've ever seen. Did you see how fast it was? (Suddenly they hear a loud noise) Hare: What was that? (Velma opens the van's machine as it lets out a steam) Velma Dinkley: (coughing) Looks like the radiator's finished. King Allfire: Well that's bad news. Shaggy Rogers: Now what? Spring: Guys, look. Mocchi: What is it, Spring? Fred Jones: That looks like a town. Can't be more than a mile away. Shaggy Rogers: Like you want us to walk across the desert... at night? Fred Jones: Well I'm not gonna carry ya. Shaggy Rogers: But there's snakes and stuff out there. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, a rattlesnake. (He mimics a rattlesnake) Eddie: Any other ideas? Shaggy Rogers: Hey! I got an idea. How about if Scoob, Eddie, Loungelot, Genki, Rarity, Mocchi, Suezo, Hare and I stayed to guard the mystery machine. Genki: Great idea. Sir Loungelot: That's not a bad idea, guys. Velma Dinkley: That's a very brave thing to do, Scooby. Thank you. Scooby-Doo: Your welcome. - - - Shaggy Rogers: '''I know where Velma keeps the stash, Scoob! - - '''Shaggy Rogers: Like there's something creepy behind isn't it? Scooby-Doo: (Turns to see silhouettes) Yeah. Really creepy. (The shadows reveals to be aliens) Hare':' Yep, that's creepy alright. Sir Loungelot: A-A-ALIENS!!! Genki: Run! (They run off in terror while the aliens chases them as the song "Scooby-Doo! Where Are You" plays) Lester's Story (The nine heroes crashes inside the small restaurant) Velma Dinkley: Now what? Human Rainbow Dash: We thought we told you guys to stay to keep an eye on the mystery machine. Shaggy Rogers: L-l-like... Aliens are after us! Scooby-Doo: Yeah! Aliens! Genki: There outside, fight them, Mocchi! (Fred, Genki, Olivia and Sir Blaze look outside to see no aliens are outside) Fred Jones: Aliens? We don't see any. Olivia: You guys are not serious are you? Genki: '''Very funny, guys. '''Shaggy Rogers: It's true! They were green and slimy and had big bug eyes! They were eight feet tall and glowing and had long creepy fingers. (Scooby growls acting like a alien) Shaggy Rogers: And and... (Goes to the doughnuts) Are those glazed? (They started eating each one of the doughnuts) Fred Jones: So, what about these aliens? Dot: No big deal, darlin'. Lots of people have seen them. Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! Dot: Yeah, that's why we all don't go out much after dark. Human Applejack: Have you seen them too? Dot: No, just the strange lights and the funny sounds at night. Velma Dinkley: Wow. Dot: (point to an old man) But he was taken aboard. Old man: '''I told you they're real! Them aliens are here to take over the world! () '''Sci-Twi: Who is that? Dot: That there is Lester. He's a little tetched. Seigio: Lester, I told you to keep it down or you'll have to leave! (Lester mumbles in frustration, and sits back down) Seigio: He's think they experimented on him Shaggy Rogers: Experimented? Seigio: About a month ago, some local cattle vanished overnight without a trace. Dot: Yeah. A lot of folks moved out of town. () Seigio: You like to eat, no? (They go to Lester) Velma Dinkley: Um, excuse me. But we understand that you've had some contact with aliens. Lester: That's right, young lady. Take me aboard the ship that did. Velma Dinkley: Really? Queen Griddle: You mean to say they took you away. Lester: Settle down. (Everyone sits down as Lester begins to tell the story) Lester: The aliens just like your friends said. I was out last night... (Flashback starts) Lester (V.O.): By Scorpion Ridge. There was this loud humming sound. And a bright light came up from behind me. And the light got brighter! And brighter! Then I blacked out. I woke up strapped to a cold metal table inside a spaceship. These aliens were looking down at me. They stuck a bunch of wires on my head. They told me not to worry 'cause they just wanted to ask me... some questions? (Flashback ends) Sunset Shimmer: What kind of questions? Lester: Like who I was... and what I'd seen that night, but then... (Outside we didn't hear what Lester was saying about his story as everyone gasp in horror) Daphne Blake: And then what? Gregory: Were you... attacked? Lester: I don't remember much after that. I woke up the next morning, outside of my house. (Shaggy and Scooby continue eating) Fred Jones: Has anyone has this experience. - - Jack Skellington: '''Tino? is that you? '''Tino Tonitini: '''Jack Skellington? What are you doing here? '''Holly: Uh? You know him? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, we meet him before. Human Pinkie Pie: It's been awhile since we saw Jack. Eddie: Where actually? Lor McQuarrie: I... I thinks it's... Oh, I can't remember. Jack Skellington: So, who are your friends here? Tino Tonitini: Oh yeah. These are Sci-Twi, Spike, The Human Mane 5, My Girlfriend Sunset Shimmer, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Eddie, Olivia, Spring, Tommy, Gregory, Sleepy, Genki, Tiger of the Wind, Mocchi, Holly, Hare, Suezo and Golem. Genki: Nice to meet you. Jack Skellington: So what are you doing here, guys? Lester's House and Alien Collection (Now we go to the heroes and Lester enters a house and sees all the alien collections) Lester: Well, come on in. (The heroes are amazed by the collection) Velma Dinkey: Interesting. (They explore and look at the alien stuff) Fred Jones: Have you uh.. told the media about your experience, Lester? Lester: Sure. Yeah, a number of times. But they think I'm some kind of nut! Fred Jones: Uh-huh. Human Rarity: That explains alot. () Lester: Hey! Be careful with that! Is this the kind of spaceship you went on. Lester: Yep. Somethin' like that. But you said you have pictures. Lester: You bet I do. Lots of pictures. (He pulls the sheets off revealing the pictures we're actually paintings) Daphne Blake: Oh, paintings. Genki: That's what the pictures are? Paintings? Princess Flame: You have got to be kidding. Lester: Yep. I'm a landscape artist. Olivia: Uh, They're pretty nice, Lester. Lester: Well, thank ye. Eh. Yeah, I been trying to show people the danger out there, but no one is believing me. The Wandering Minstrel: I see. (Daphne sees the painting with a ship) Daphne Blake: Hey. (picks it up) This looks like the ship we saw earlier. Scooby-Doo: Reah. Fred Jones: We don't even know we saw a ship. Velma Dinkley: Well we know we saw something. Daphne Blake: Lester, what are these? Lester: SALF dishes. The government put them up about a year ago. Daphne Blake: What are they for? Lester: SALF means Search for Alien Life Forms. Velma Dinkley: They send and monitor messages to and from space, hoping to find intelligent life. Lester: Ever since they built them dishes, aliens started to show up. (Shaggy breaks the model ship) And I know why. Fred Jones: Why? Lester: TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! () Fred Jones: I think Lester has been painting in the sun too long. Human Rarity: Yeah, that old dude is crazy. Velma Dinkley: - - - - - - - - Lester: Don't worry, I've got a place for you, too. But quit touching my stuff! (Now we go to the rooftop we see Lester opens the door with his right arm while he's holding the blanket with his left arm as Shaggy, Scooby, Genki, Mocchi and Eddie climbs up) Shaggy Rogers: Wow! It's pretty groovy up here! Scooby-Doo: Uh-huh. Eddie: I'll say. Lester: Yep, it's nice ain't it. Now you people get a good night rest. (He threw the blanket with his right arm as it covers Shaggy and this also scares Scooby thinking Shaggy is a ghost as he removes the blanket) Shaggy Rogers: Thanks Lest. Eddie: Thank you, Lester. Genki: Hope you get a good night sleep too. Shaggy Rogers: Oh, uh. Sorry Scoob. () The Aliens captures Shaggy, Scooby, Eddie, Genki and Mocchi (Later we see everyone sleeping, then we go to Shaggy, Scooby, Eddie, Genki and Mocchi sleeping) - - - Genki: (He wakes up and sees the aliens) Aliens! - - - Shaggy Rogers: Aliens! (struggles) Hey! Let us, go! Like, we taste terrible. We're all stringy (Then the alien puts his finger on Shaggy's head) Scooby: Reah, ringy. Alien #1: Do not fear us, Earth creatures. Shaggy Rogers: Like it's too late for that, man. () Shaggy Rogers: Like, come on guys, don't you need to phone home or something? Shaggy, Scooby, Eddie, Genki and Mocchi Meets Crystal and Amber (The next day we see two silhouettes) Woman: Hey man, are you like alright? (Shaggy, Scooby, Genki, Mocchi and Eddie woke up) Genki: Oh... my head. Where are we? Eddie: How did we end up getting here? - - - Groovy Song (Later at the diner) The Gange meets the SALF members/Shaggy and Scooby's date at Scorpion Range Going inside a cave Gold!/"The Aliens are here" Shaggy and Scooby: Gold! (The look around the gold) Amber: Wow. Aliens' Identity/Steve, Max, and Lauren's plan () Daphne Blake: You monsters! Fred Jones: You won't get away with this! Princess Flame: You'll pay for the trouble you costed! Alien #1: Silence earthlings, you should not have interfered. Velma Dinkley: You can give up the hoaxy alien siraid now, Steve! (The aliens were surprised and one of the alien takes off the mask, revealing to be Steve) Steve: So, you've figured it out, uh? Velma Dinkley: Wasn't hard. Trixie Carter: How did you know it was him and the SALF crew? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, I don't understand. (Then the two aliens unmasked themselves, revealing to be Laura and Max. Steve: Well, it doesn't matter now. Daphne Blake: Why would scientists like you do this? Tommy: Yeah, what is the meaning of this! Laura: Are you kidding? Do you have any idea, how much gold is down here. Velma Dinkley: Villains Attack/Crystal and Amber's Alien Transformation Fred Jones: So what's with the Alien customs?! Steve: Something to scare the locals so they won't come snooping around. - - - - - Scooby, Shaggy, Eddie, Genki and Mocchi to the rescue/Flicker and the Knights is Free/Final Battle - - - Genki: I'll take that evil thing! (He grabs Dr. Facilier's talisman, then threws it and smashes it into pieces) Dr. Facilier: No! No! Gah!! How am I gonna pay back my dept! (He gasp and sees the spirits) Friends! Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I've got lots of more plans! Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: This is just a mindless send back and a major operation... AAA!!!... Soon as I look for another spell, we'll be back in business! I still got that stupid kid and the rest of the heroes locked away... I just need a little more time. (Gasp and sees a giant statue) No! Don't please no! (The shadow grabs and drags him away) GAH!!! Just a little more time! I'd promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise! (Screams) (The statue shuts it's mouth as a gravestone of Dr. Facilier appears) - - Foop: Nice Dragon-type Pokemon. Squire Flicker: Flamethrower! (Squire Flicker's Druddigon fires Flamethrower frying Foop) Tino, Carver, Lor and Tish: (Laughing so hard) Foop: (In Dr. Robotnik's voice) I hate that Dragon! Crystal and Amber's Final Goodbye Crystal: I have another confession... Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers: Like, I know. You're not a government agent. Crystal: Well actually, we are. But not from Earth. We were sent by our world to investigate signals from your planet. Amber: Transmitted from the south station. Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers: Zoinks! You can talk? Amber: Yes, quite well! Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers: Like, dig that, Scoob! A talking dog! Scooby Doo: surprised Ryeah! Fred: to Velma and Daphne Imagine that. Ending (Later the police them arrest Max, Steve and Laura along with Lester) - - - - - - - Shaggy Rogers: We're just completely destroyed. That's all. Scooby-Doo: Reah, restroyed. Fred Jones: Yeah, I know. But you'll get over it. - - () Shaggy Rogers: Yeah, but it's going to take a long, long time. Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts